Angel Cries
by fandomgirl94
Summary: Dean always keeps his promises. Read Blue Tie first to understand


When Castiel woke up, he was very confused. He remembered Dean killing him and somehow feling happy when he died. Castiel looked around and saw that he was in a room. A small, concrete room. It had no windows or doors. It was just a small room.

"Why, Castiel?" said a voice. Castiel look and saw Samandriel "Why did you kill me? I endured so much pain for you. I thought I was going home." Castiel felt tears stream down his face. He went to hug Samandriel but was stopped as a chain wrapped around his leg. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Naomi made me do it. she command me to. I-I-I couldn't resist." Said Castiel.

"But you didn't kill Dean when she said to! She commanded you to kill Dean. She made you kill him over and over again. But when the time came you didn't! , Samandriel screamed. " I was your brother. I believed in you. I loved you first. Did you not love me or is Dean more important then me?"

Castiel sobbed as Samandriel screamed at him. He wanted to deny it, but was all true. Naomi had told to kill Samandriel and he did. Without a second thought Samandriel, who had stood by him when he almost destroyed heaven. Who endured Crowleys torture. Sweet little Samandriel. He had killed him. "Hey Buddy Don't cry."

It was Balthazar. Castiel looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry. Please I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Balthazar smiled and started to chant "you killed me" over and over again. His voice getting louder and louder. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

"Stop? It will never stop", said another voice. Raphael this time. He was looking at Castiel with utter disgust. "Don't you get it? You're in Hell. Enjoy the ride. After all, it is for eternity!" Suddenly Casteil could feel all the pain of every angel. Feel the pain of when they fell, of when they died. He could see the pain, horror, and fear. He could hear their screams.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He started to rip off this ears. He just wanted to stop the screaming. He clawed out his eyes. He didn't want to see the pain. But it didn't work. In complete desperation, Castiel fell to the floor and started to beat his head against th concrete floor. His skull was cracking, spraying blood and blood matter on the floor and walls. He didn't feel the pain. Only when his brain was complete muss did it stop. For 2 seconds, then he was healed and he started all over again.

Castiel didn't know how much time has passed. How many times he had ripped off his ears and eyes. How many times he had crushed his head to pieces. Castiel was about to ripped out his eyes again when a hand touched him on the shoulder. The left shoulder. The hand felt so familiar. It felt like happiness, hope and family.

"Hey Cas, Do you want to leave?", said a voice. When Castiel heard the voice, he wanted no more then to kiss it. it spoke of happiness, home, love. Then the hand started drag him away. Thinking that this was some form of torture, he fought against the hand. He didn't want more pain. " Stop fighting me Cas. I'm trying to save you." Said the voice. Castiel stopped fighting and let the voice and hand carry him away. Something this warm and loving couldn't be that bad.

When Castiel opened his eyes he was surprised to find that he had eyes to see. He quickly roamed his hands all over his body and face and was pleased to know that he was whole. He looked around and saw Dean on his left, his hand on his left shoulder. Sam was on his right side. "Is this heaven?" Castiel asked. Sam and Dean chuckled. "No , you're on earth."said Dean. "But how?" Dean looked at him and said " I promised I would grip you tight and raise you from perdition. And I always keep my promises."

Castiel had no words. He just hugged Sam and Dean and cried. Dean and Sam didn't say anything because they didn't need to. There was nothing to be said. They could all feel it. the happiness, the pain, and the intense feeling of love and family. They stayed like that until nighttime and they went to sleep, still wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
